The present application is directed to an apparatus and method for attaching a wheel to an axle.
Many methods of attaching a wheel to an axle are known in the art. A wheel attachment must both secure the wheel to the axle and transfer angular momentum efficiently from the axle to the wheel.
A common method employs a plurality of lug bolts circumferentially spaced around the longitudinal axis of the axle. The lug bolts are supported by a flange attached to the axle. The wheel is mounted on these lug bolts through holes in the wheel that allow the bolts to pass through the wheel. Lug nuts are screwed onto the lug bolts, forcing the wheel against the flange as the lug nuts are tightened. The lug nuts retain the wheel on the axle and the angular momentum of the axle is transferred to the wheel via the lug bolts. The plurality of lug bolts provides redundancy to the system since a loose lug nut will not cause the wheel to separate from the axle nor will it cause the wheel to slip relative to the rotation of the axle. The disadvantage of using more than one lug bolt to secure the wheel to the axle is the added time required to attach or detach the wheel since more than one lug nut must be screwed or unscrewed from the lug bolts. A second disadvantage is the additional cost associated with manufacturing the flange portion of the axle.
An improved approach for securing a wheel to an axle should: (a) maintain efficient angular momentum transfer from the rotating axle to the wheel; (b) provide quick and easy attachment and detachment of the wheel from the axle; and (c) improve manufacturability by simplifying the design of the wheel and axle mating surfaces. Embodiments of the present invention address each of these needs.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, a system is provided for securing a wheel to an axle. The system has (a) an axle with a wheel-coupling end, having an indentation for insertion of a wheel hub; (b) a threaded bolt hole parallel to the longitudinal axis of the axle and offset from the longitudinal axis; (c) a wheel having a clearance hole parallel to and offset from the rotational axis of the wheel and a hub that is inserted into the indentation in the wheel-coupling end of the axle; and (d) a bolt having a threaded end for insertion through the clearance hole, for securing the wheel to the axle.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a system is provided that has: (a) an axle having an indentation at a distal end for a wheel hub; (b) a lug stud, nonconcentric with the axle, extending from the distal end of the axle; (c) a wheel having a clearance hole to admit the lug stud, the clearance hole offset from the center of the wheel; (d) a wheel hub, that is inserted into an indentation in the end of the axle; and (e) a lug nut for attaching the wheel to the lug stud
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for securing a wheel to an axle. The method has the steps of: aligning the rotational axis of the wheel with the longitudinal axis of the axle; inserting the wheel hub into an indentation in an end of the axle; and fastening the wheel to the axle at a single point offset from the rotational axis of the wheel.